


how many camping related innuendos can the author come up with

by GeneratorCat



Series: JayTim Week 2017- Summer Edition [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, innuendo out the ass, just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: “Should we be doing something about that?” Clark asks, eyeing the two boys sitting by the campfire. Tim’s tucked in between Jason’s legs, his head lolled back on his shoulder as Jason’s arms are wrapped around his middle.Bruce doesn’t even glance over. Already knows what he’d find if he did. “Like what.”“I don’t know, separate them? At least a little.”Bruce shakes his head.“They’re traumatising the rest of the troop,” Clark says.“They haven’t run off, I’m counting it as a win.”





	how many camping related innuendos can the author come up with

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTim week, day three: popsicles//campfire 
> 
> This is set after [Going Hunting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7661539), but it's not vital that you read it first to get this. One of the things I love about Going Hunting is how their relationship is kind of ambiguous, so this is just having fun with that. 
> 
> And this is a birthday present for the amazing, beautiful Kate <3 I love you!!!!

“Get your hands off my weenie!” 

Tim sighs. “It was burning.”

“Oh.” Jason looks at the scorched hotdog that Tim’s just saved from the fire. “Okay, thanks.”

“Any time. I care about the welfare of your weenie.”

Wally laughs. He turns to Dick. “See? I told you.”

“That’s not conclusive,” Dick answers, shaking his head. 

Tim asks, “What are you talking about,” folding the hotdog into a bun and handing it over to Jason. To Jason he says, “Give me a sausage.”

Jason reaches into the pack of sausages in the icebox. “You want a big one?”

“Please.”

Dick and Wally exchange a look.

“Nothing,” Dick says. 

~

“Rub me down,” Tim says.

Jason takes the bottle of sunscreen and squirts a white glob into his hand. Tim turns his back to him and Jason slathers the stuff onto his skin, over his pale shoulders and down the soft skin of his sides, across his lower back and into the dimples there. 

Conner pointedly raises his eyebrows at Garfield and whispers, “I told you.” 

“I mean,” Garfield hedges, “It’s not so-”

The contented groan Tim makes cuts him off mid-sentence. 

“It’s not...” Garfield tries, but he can’t finish the argument, especially when Jason finishes rubbing in the last of the lotion and asks, 

“Do me?” 

Gar sighs. “Yeah, okay,” he mutters to Conner.

~

“Hey, Tim, can I suck on your nuts?” Jason calls across the campsite, holding up a bag of pistachios. 

Bart drops a hunk of firewood onto Wally’s foot. 

~

Tim and Jason and Bart and Jaime are sitting on the dock, feet dangling into the cool water below.

Tim’s popsicle drips onto his hand. He pouts down at it. “I’m all sticky now.”

“I’ll clean you up,” Jason says, taking his wrist and licking off the drop of bright blue.

Bart freezes, his own red popsicle between his lips. He quickly pulls it out, carefully not looking in Jaime’s direction. 

Jaime jumps into the lake. 

~

“Wanna help me pitch a tent?” Tim asks.  

“Sure,” Jason says. 

“Well that’s not surprising,” Roy mumbles. 

~

“You have white stuff on your face,” Jason says.

“That always happens toward the end.” Tim finishes off the last bite of s'more. He flicks out his tongue to lick off the marshmallow from the side of his mouth. “So messy. Did I get it all?”

“Almost.” Jason wipes his thumb over the corner of Tim’s lips. “It’s warm,” he says, sucking the rest of the gooey treat from his finger. 

Roy turns to Dick. “You wanna lick white stuff off my face?”

Dick sends him tumbling off the log with a well-aimed punch to the chest.

~

“Should we be doing something about that?” Clark asks, eyeing the two boys sitting by the campfire. Tim’s tucked in between Jason’s legs, his head lolled back on his shoulder as Jason’s arms are wrapped around his middle. 

Bruce doesn’t even glance over. Already knows what he’d find if he did. “Like what.”

“I don’t know, separate them? At least a little.” 

Bruce shakes his head.

“They’re traumatising the rest of the troop,” Clark says. 

“They haven’t run off, I’m counting it as a win.”

~

Tim and Jason are inside the little tent they’re sharing, knees brushing with how close they’re sitting. Tim slaps down a playing card on the floor between them.

“Draw two!”

Jason groans, takes two cards from the top of the stack. Sets down a yellow seven. 

“That sausage thing was funny,” he says.

Tim laughs, “ _ Can I suck on your nuts! _ ” and plays a green seven. 

“Did you see their faces?” Jason crows happily. “But I think the best part is that Dick lost his bet with Wally.”

“So they think,” Tim adds. And then, “Uno.”

Jason winks. “Draw four, babe.”

  
  
  



End file.
